History of the World: The Spreading of Communism
by Subotai45
Summary: A History of the World story. Again, you may not know some of the characters. About the spreading of Communism in our happy little forum family.
1. Greece Part 1

**Author's Note: A History of the World based story. Might be confusing, but worth reading in my heavily biased opinion. This is pretty much how I got everyone to go Commie.**

Greece

_"I'm not used to this." _I think _"What will the other countries think of me?"_

I go to the Grand Council Room, the place where they told me to show up. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, so I decide to listen.

I'm a kingdom, so I fit right in with most of the nations in the council room.

Romania walks over. His red eyes are a little intimidating, but I try to hold my ground. "Would you like to join the Balkan Defensive Pact? It has me, Russia, and Poland in it." he asks.

I agree, but Poland really, really, scares me. He made my cry once.

While us happy, peaceful Europeans are talking, some of the American nations walk into the room. One of them, clad in a shabby infantry sergent's uniform and cowboy hat while leading an alpaca along, catches my eye.

"Who's that?" I ask my newfound ally, Romania.

Romania spits "Bloody Commie. He dragged an entire stinking continent into Communism single-handedly and he's threatened to expand it out of South America and even into Europe."

I take a closer look. He appears to be sleeping while his alpaca eats an unidentified type of meat out of his pocket. Not particularly intimidating. I wonder how he could be that scary, why my strong, ancient allies should even waste a single brain cell thinking about him.

When Romania turns around to walk away, I see why. Argentina lifts his head and under his hat his eyes stare out. They see through me, see my plans. I realize that he will stop at nothing to expand his beliefs, for he believes it is right and just. And that terrified me he most.

I decide to turn and seek shelter behind the large bulk of Russia.

Before I can, Argentina gets up, and with a startling turn of speed, appears at my side and grabs my arm.

"Join me." he whispers, and with a glance around the room, vanishes again.

Romania walks over and asks what happened. "Nothing" I absentmindedly reply. I wonder what Argentina will do if I refuse. I'm really small. Maybe he'll invade.

I decide to head back to my room, in the Balkan section of the international hotel.

While I'm walking down the hallway, I feel as if someone is watching me. I quickly turn around, but nothing is there. I continue walking.

A minute later, I see a shadow. Still, when I look, nothing is there.

At this point I'm about to pee myself. I hope that when I get back to my room, everything will be alright.

As I approach my room, I smell fire. This cannot be good.

When I throw open the door, Argentina is there pointing a gun at me. At this point I actually do pee myself.

"Go Commie." Argentina says. "I will give you money."

Before I can respond, he vanishes again, leaping out the window.

I start to think out loud.

"My people will be happy." I think "But none of the Europeans will."

The door opens and I start to pee again, before I realize it's just Morea. He's the southern part of Greece, and without him I would be absolutely pathetic.

"Argentina stalked me here and told me to go Commie!" I blurt out.

"Same." Morea says "He offered to let me rule over you if I agreed and you refused."

"WHAT?" I yell "Did you accept?!"

"No..." he says, completely evading the question.

After I explode for a little, he admits he turned down the offer. He also says that going Communist would be moronic and we should stay as a monarchy.

So of course I do the opposite.

When I walk into the Grand Council Room, I announce to the world "Greece is now Communist!"

Argentina is the only one happy. I look at the glares from around the room and begin to think this wasn't such a great idea. The giant packet of "economic aid" tossed to me by Argentina went a long way toward quelling my fears.

Romania begins to give death threats, Russia blusters, and Poland fumes. If looks could kill, I'd be writing from a coffin. I really hope they come to terms with this. If not, it could be bad for a certain tiny Communist nation. Oh, yeah, me.

**Author's Note: Morea is MnMaxon, chancellor of Greece. He doesn't do much, but I did offer to make him the Communist leader of Greece if giumarello70 refused. Luckily that plan wasn't necessary.**


	2. Greece Part 2

Greece

"Well, you are a republic, so that's pretty good." NAF dryly remarks. "Communism might be taking it a tad too far though."

"Argentina convinced me." I say.

"Yay Communism!" Morea yells, flinging his hands around in a haphazard manner.

"Balkan nations going Communist never ends well. Turkey will probably murder you. They ended my Communist government. South America has an ocean protecting it. You don't." Romania snarls. He paces back and forth as the conversation progresses and becomes increasingly agitated.

"The workers of the Socialist Republic of Latin America congratulate the workers of Greece on establishing a government to protect the rights of the workers of their nation. The SRLA will be providing economic support and if necessary, protect this workers revolution with their lives." Argentina grandly proclaims, grinning wildly. He has an evil look on his face, a look that promises that the revolution will continue until the entire world follows his ideology. "I'm not even going to try and pretend I didn't do this."

I'm not quite sure whether to be reassured or frightened. On one hand, all of Europe. On the other, all of South America is willing to protect me.

"I really hope you know what you're talking about." I tell Argentina.

"If the Socialist Republic of Latin America interferes militarily in Europe, the Kingdom of Romania will declare war!" Romania bellows. I'm afraid before I realize Romania is about a tenth the size of the Socialist Republic of Latin America, the group of nations Argentina helps to lead.

A quiet man in a banker's outfit speaks up "Britain will support Romania the best it can."

Now that, that's intimidating. I start to get worried, but then Argentina interrupts my train of thought.

"I'll send them gift boxes filled with metal and gold." Argentina dismissively says, tossing me some more 'economic aid'.

"I guess I can't stop trading." Romania sighs in a way that lets you know he wants to, but doesn't have a navy.

At this point France strolls in "Welcome to the cool club!" he loudly says "All the cool kids are going Communist."

"Stupid socialists ruin everything." Romania mutters, glaring at us.

"I try." Argentina cheerfully pipes up. "And it's never too late to go Commie again..."

Judging by the curses that followed, I gathered that Romania tried Communism before, invaded the Ottoman Empire, lost thousands of troops and was forced to sign a humiliating treaty with Russia.

At this point, Australia walks in. "I call upon the Ottoman Empire and Russia to crush this rebellion and restore order. The monarchy should be reestablished."

"Oh, I'll help." Romania volunteers, glaring at me.

"I told Argentina this would happen." I sigh.

Argentina stands up with a clatter. "It anyone invades any Communist nation, I will defend them. I don't care if you like it, but an attack on any Communist is an attack on me." The alpaca gives a sharp nod to punctuate this statement, and Argentina begins polishing a rifle and sharpening it's bayonet.

"I won't let you!" Romania cries out.

Argentina just looks up, as if to say "just try" and then says "Don't be a moron. If someone invades an ally you should be allowed to defend them. I don't care if said ally is in Europe, Mars, or Hoth. And Romania, I'll eat you for breakfast."

"You're a moron!" Romania retorts. "Russia and the Ottomans would defend me!"

Attempting to break up the brewing argument "He wasn't threatening to invade you, he was just telling you not to invade me."

Spain comes in and says "Well, I don't recognize you as a country until you become a country."

"Remember what I said about intervening in Europe?" Poland says. Apparently he's told Argentina not to d this before. "When Greece is invaded to restore the monarchy, you will not be there to stop us, and I will help to make sure of that, you radical bastard. We will not tolerate your interference in our affairs."

"Havana Accords!" Spain yells, holding up a piece of paper as if it was a talisman against evil. I guess it is. The Havana Accords were agreements made by Argentina and Spain to defuse the tension in the Caribbean.

At this point, Argentina stands up to make a speech. "The problem is that you all are so used to your comfortable little monarchies with your itty-bitty social reforms, that when a republic or even "gasp" a Communist one, comes along, you try and crush it before it does anything. You all have a choice to make. You can be a safe, calm monarchy. The world is more or less fine with whatever you do, but at some point saying "I have no opinion" starts to wear on you. When you're a small country, you don't do much. People usually forget you exist. No one knows you exist because no one particularly cares if you exist or not. You impact the world in no significant way. Sure, you might fight some wars, but your country is never spoken about due to the sheer apathy of the world community. You can get stronger, sure. You can stay alive for years, and you'll slowly inch up to be a reasonably semi-strong power at some point. Possibly. You're still a nice, safe monarchy. The easy choice in short. Or you can make a harder choice. You can be Communist. Look, the benefits are nice, but the best reason is when you fly in the face of tradition, your personal conference area explodes and people that didn't know you exist come along and refuse to recognize your government, which in fact only reaffirms its existence. They claim it isn't recognition, but you know. You know 'at least everyone remembers that someone is here'. I could debate some more about how the benefits are good or how the SRLA gives money to Communist countries, but the real reason you should go Commie is because it's just so much fun. We need variety, we need debate. Everyone being the same wouldn't be fun, no matter what the monarchies claim."

The room falls silent, and Germany has an interested look on his face. The conference closes for the day.


	3. Germany

German

"Free weapons?" I ask Argentina. If it's true, it's like Christmas times five.

"Yep." Argentina says with the look a fisherman gets when he knows the fish is caught, even if the fish is too stupid to know it.

I ignore the look, and I'm still tempted in spite of the alarm bells going off in my head.

"You already tried Communism." Britain warns, not liking where this is going.

Argentina quickly interrupts, making sure the hook stays lodged in firmly. "But this time he has two major powers to help him along."

Which is a good point. Last time I tried Communism I did it alone. It didn't go well. I don't want to talk about it.

"How about fascism Germany?" Spain feebly asks. "C'mon..."

"Militia! More nationalism! You can declare war whenever you want! Tell me you aren't tempted." Argentina needles.

I do love war. It went really bad last time I tried, but this time...

_NO! Snap out of it. Everyone will kill you if you do this, _I scold myself.

"I am tempted," I say,"but I want 1865 to be a year of peace."

_Really? Year of peace? No one believes you anyway._

I really need to stop talking to myself.

"20 gold and a horse as long as you want them, as well as a spot in the Workers' Defensive Pact." Argentina offers.

"Fascism can do lot for you." Spain tries to argue.

"Germany, stay as a monarchy! Peace in 1866. That will be our new motto. We must bring order to Europe. Trust me Germany, you can still find a way to start a war." Romania calls out.

"Communists can be peaceful!" Argentina indignantly proclaims "HAVANA ACCORDS!"

Argentina likes to use that a lot. It's some silly rules that the Socialist Republic of Latin America, of which Argentina is a part, and Spain signed to try and prevent war. Like that will work.

"Can I add that that is evidence that fascists can be peaceful?" Spain asks "That being said I can't help being a little pissed that you're spreading Communism in Europe."

"Europe is a very tight knit community. We kill each other a lot, but whatever. We are like a bunch of angry siblings. We fight, but if our interests are threatened we band together very quickly." Romania says.

At this point, I realize any further conversation is futile, so I decide to head back to my room.

I manage to get to my room, and after fumbling through the door, pass out. The whole Communist decision can wait a day.

I wake up at midnight, and I don't know why.

There is a _thwack _against the window.

Instantly I'm awake. I pick up my gun and walk over to the window.

A white object flies and hits the window. I smash through the widow with a bayonet, and shoot at the figure below, hitting it in the arm.

"Thanks" the figure calls up sarcastically. "Can we talk without you shooting me?"

"It's midnight!" I yell "How did you even get here and who are you? If you're Poland the answer is still no!"

"I'm Argentina, or at least most of me. It's alright, I didn't need that finger." Argentina calls up.

"Why are you here?" I shout, raising my gun again.

"Want to talk to you about Communism." Argentina says, cradling his wounded hand. "Now can I come up through the door? It was locked at 11:30 so I had to go with Plan B."

"Plan B wasn't knock?" I ask, completely confused at this point.

He pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and peers at it. "Oh, this doesn't say _sock_." he says, as if it were the biggest surprise of his life It says knock."

"Sure." I sigh, knowing I won't get back to sleep. "On second thought, I'll meet you out there. Give me a minute."

"Can you bring a bandage?" Argentina yells up.

I put on my uniform, grab a bandage and my gun (just to be safe) and head out the door.

Argentina is out there bleeding all over the ground.

"Here." I say, shoving the bandage at him.

"Thanks." he says, wrapping his hand up.

We start to walk.

"Why don't you switch to Communism?" Argentina asks "I'll give you a horse."

"As nice as that would be, I'm a Socialist, not a Communist. I believe in democracy and a (limited) fee market. I believe that there is no true "dictatorship of the proletariat", and that collectivization is dangerous." I reveal. I had never told anyone before, but figured Argentina could be trusted with the information. I continue "By giving freedom, Communism takes it away, where as Socialism gives you choice beyond bureaucracy. If we do, then we'll be invaded by Italy, Russia, England, and possibly Japan."

"None of these guys know their head from a hole in the ground, let alone Socialism from Communism." Argentina claims. "Go Socialist, and you get your secret desires and a horse, as well as some money, and I can claim victory over the reactionary forces."

"Can I think about it?" I ask. Argentina knows I already decided to do what he wants, so he promises not to stalk me for the rest of the night.

When I wake up the next morning, I steel myself to walk into the conference room.

"I am now Communist!" I announce to the world.

They don't seem happy for me.


End file.
